Lets make her jealous
by Elaina96
Summary: Jealousy isn't anything new to the changeling, he will often experience the emotion over the most ridiculous of things. The past week many of the Titans were in Jump City for a big meet and greet; get together, and in Beast Boy's opinion Raven was just a little too friendly with the guys. BBRAE ONESHOT. art by ceshira


Let's make her jealous.

Jealousy isn't anything new to the changeling, he will often experience the emotion over the most ridiculous of things. But one of the worst things he got jealous over is the men in Raven's life. No not Cyborg or Robin, for some reason they are immune to his jealousy. No we're talking about the other male Titan members like Aqualad, Jericho, and even Kid Flash.

The past week many of the Titans were in Jump City for a big meet and greet; get together, and in Beast Boy's opinion Raven was just a little too friendly with the guys. She had a very long conversation with Aqualad, she bonded with Kid Flash over his fast run through Yurop, and she even knew some sign language to talk to Jericho.

It just wasn't fair, what did they have that he didn't? He can have long conversations about Yurop in sign language. He was practically the definition of green with envy at the moment as he glared at the stupid guys having conversations with _his girl_.

Beast Boy huffed as he sat at the kitchen, glaring at Raven who was currently talking with Aqualad. "Stupid fish out of water." He muttered to himself.

Jinx, who just so happened to be walking by, heard the mutter and it got her attention. She inwardly smirked before hopping on the stool beside him. "What's wrong Beasty Boy?" She asked playfully and he didn't answer as he continued to glare at the couple by the door. "Ah I see, they seem to be enjoying each other's company, are they not? She noticed, the smirk still on her lips.

He growled, "What does he have that I don't?"

"Aqualad? Well… he's tall, handsome, and he has a sexy head of hair."

"I can be all those things." He almost whined.

"Can you talk to fish?" She asked.

"I can be a fish!" He said excitedly, but she shook her head.

"Look, what you need to do is stop focusing on why she is talking to them, and start focusing on making her jealous." Jinx told him.

"Jealous?" He questioned.

"Isn't that what you're feeling right now, jealousy?" She asked.

He huffed, "Fine, but how am I supposed to make her jealous?"

"Leave that to me." She grinned.

…

"You want to do what?" He asked in surprise.

Jinx huffed and rolled her eyes as they stood in his room. "Look, we all know you have a decent sized fan base; apparently girls think the ears are cute for some reason." She rolled her eyes. "So all we need to do is get Raven to think some girls got a little handsy with you."

"Okay?" He said hesitantly.

"Great! Now take off your shirt." She told him, clapping her hands together.

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

"Just do it." She demanded.

"What exactly are you going to do?" He asked as he hesitantly took off his T-shirt.

Jinx quickly applied fresh lipstick. "I'm going to kiss you." She said simply.

"What?" He said uncomfortably.

"Imagine what Raven will think when she sees a bunch of lipstick all over you."

"I don't know about this… isn't it kind of cheating."

"No its not, and it's completely platonic." She said approaching him as he backed up.

"Jinx, I'm having second thoughts." He said doubtfully.

"Do you want to make her jealous or not." She huffed.

He glanced down in thought before sighing and nodding, "Fine."

…

"See… that wasn't so bad." Jinx smiled, fixing her smeared lipstick.

Beast Boy sat on his bed, uncomfortable, as he glanced at the lavender lip kisses on his arms, head, neck, chest, and even back. "I feel dirty."

"Oh please, we stayed above the belt line." Jinx huffed putting her lipstick away before handing him his shirt. "Here, get dressed."

"But if I wear a shirt then most of the markings will be covered?" He questioned putting on the garment.

"That's why we're ganna do this…" She said ripping up his shirt. He winced as she tore a hole revealing each lipstick mark she left underneath. Jinx smiled, dusting her hands off before reaching up and messing up his hair, "I think we're done." She said somewhat proud of herself. "Now we just need to show Rae Rae." She said excitedly as she pulled him out of his room.

"Jinx I don't know, I think this might be a bad idea." He said nervously as she pulled him down the hall.

"Oh shut up, it will be fine." She huffed before they stopped at the hall corner. It went quiet as they waited for the empath's door to open as she slowly left her room, walking towards them, her nose in her book. "Follow my lead." Jinx said quickly as they walked forward, "Oh my god, I mean I knew girls liked the ears but that was just crazy!" Jinx said loudly, causing Raven to lift up her head from her novel. "Frankly I'm shocked you still have your pants on- Raven! Oh Raven…" Jinx said running up to her, "You wouldn't believe it, we were off walking downtown and a crowd of groupies came out of nowhere and pounced on Beast Boy; I'm shocked I got him out alive."

"Okay?" Raven said questionably as she looked at Beast Boy.

"Yeah, it was crazy." He shrugged nervously.

"Just look what they did to his shirt." Jinx said gesturing to him.

"Ah-huh, okay… Gar, can we go somewhere private?" Raven suddenly asked and his face lit up.

"Um yeah, sure." He smiled as she walked him to her room. He slowly turned around to see Jinx giving him two thumbs up in excitement.

Raven slowly shut her door behind them before turning to him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"This whole fan-girl act, I mean do you really think they all would have the same lavender lipstick that Jinx has?"

His eyes widened before he sighed as he face-palmed himself. 'How did they not think of that?'

"What were you trying to do?" She asked, somewhat concerned.

"Jinx was helping me try and make you jealous." He sighed.

"And why are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Because I'm jealous! All week you have been talking to Kid Flash, Jericho, and Aqualad!" He said whining their names. "Why can't you talk to me about conversations and sign language and Yurop?" He pouted.

"Oh Gar." She said shaking her head as she walked up to him, "You have no reason to be envious of them. Yeah so I talked to Wally about Yurop; I only did that because, Yurop is the only thing I have in common with him, just like signing with Joseph. And after tomorrow they will all be gone anyway…" She said putting one hand on his chest and the other behind his neck. "And then it will be back to just you and me, No Wally, or Joseph, or Garth." She smiled leaning into him. "I don't know why you would be jealous anyway, you won, I'm with you." She said and he smiled.

"But were you at least a little jealous, I mean Jinx did kiss me all over." He smirked.

"Yeah sure… it made me very jealous." She told him calmly, wiping the lipstick off his cheek as he smiled. "Feel better?" She asked.

"I would feel even better if you would kiss me in front of Fish Boy." He grinned.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't push it." She said before kissing him.


End file.
